


Good Omens

by RowN



Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [22]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Good Omens, Dustin Henderson has Aziraphale, Eleven | Jane Hopper as Crowley, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21900433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Dustin, guardian angel of the east door, is watching Adam and Eve leaving the Eden garden when the demon responsible of it join him.
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper & Dustin Henderson
Series: Advent calendar EN Dustin&Jane [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558990





	Good Omens

**Author's Note:**

> Day 22!

Dustin was sitting on the giant wall surrounding Eden garden, just above the East door and was watching Adam and Eve who where slowly stepping forward on the desert, unknowing about what they had to do. He was worrying about them, he just couldn't stop it.

A snake crawled slowley aside him and slowly changed in a young girl with shaved head that was giving her a masculine aspect. She sat next to him, her legs folded in front of her, and she looked too at the two humans who were leaving the place.

“You're worried.

-Of course I am. You'd feel the same if you could see things like I do.

-I didn't say I wasn't worried.”

He looked at the demon with surprise and annoyance.

“How can you say that? Isn't that you who gave them the apple?

-I didn't think it was truly forbidden. Why would God let that apple tree with all these apples in the middle of his garden, to the eyes of everyone, if it wasn't for these to be eaten? I had no idea that it would cause all of that.

-Oh... I see. It was just misunderstanding then?

-Yes.

-You... You didn't mean to do the bad?

-No, not this time indeed.”

Dustin watch her closely, intrigued by her way to act. She seemed nice, well, a little. He shook his head, he didn't want to befriend a demon. Despite that he could stay polite.

“So... what's your name? So I know my ennemy's name?

-I'm Eleven.” That's name didn't seem to please her but Dustin could be wrong. He had no idea of the demons expressions. Maybe they weren't the same as angel, he didn't learn about that and notice that he would like to learn more about that. “You're called... Dustin. Right?

-Yes. How do you know?

-No idea. I just know it. I got a question. Aren't you supposed to have a flamming sword with you? I can't see it. I thought all angels had one.

“I...” Dustin looked at Adam and Eve. Eleven followed his look to see Eve grabbing a flamming sword and giving it to Adam while a lion was getting closer. “I gave it to them.

-Why?

-They need it more than me. She's pregnant. They never thought. If we don't give them a little chance, they won't success anything.

-God agree with that?”

He had no idea.

“Of course.”

Eleven looked at him like if she knew it wasn't true but said nothing, wich reassured him. She put her hands on her shoulder and thought for a moment, silently while the lion's corpse was burning on the sanf.

“Why angels and demons are ennemies?

-It's how it is.

-I'm not sure to think it's fair.

-At the end, a war will begin. It's all we have to know.

-I don't want to fight.”

It was only a whisper.

“Me neither.”

Answered by an other one.

Rain started to fall for the first time on Earth. Dustin raised his eyes to the sky and one of his wings above Eleven who was surprised.

“We don't have to fight now.” Dustin said with a timid smile.

Eleven nodded and put her legs more against her to correctly protect herself under the white wing, keeping a respectful distance with the angel.

“Do you think they will cause the end of the world?”

Dustin first looked at her, surprised, the at the two humans.

“No, they are too fragile, they can't do anything.

-What if, with your sword, they one day find a way to end the world? I'm mean... with it, they're stronger.

-What do you want to say?

-Maybe I did the good thing and you the wrong.

-It's horrible.

-But you're laughing.

-I'm not!”

Dustin put his hand in front his mouth to hide his nervous laugh so Eleven let him go.

“Well, you're right on a point, it won't be humans to provoc the end of the world. No matter what they do, we're the one who will destroy everything with our war. The better is to have fun until it all end.

-For humans?

-Us too.”

Dustin stayed quiet for a long time at Eleven proposal. It wasn't a bad proposal and even if he had the impression that the demon was trying to tempt him, it seemed logic. He gave her a look. A demon good enough to tempt him must be a very strong one. He should keep an eye on her. Just to be sere she would try to tempt an other angel.

“Why not.”

And at the smile of the demon, he understood he was right to decide to watch her. Anyone could fell for a smile like that.


End file.
